My Life Sucks But I Love It
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: ashley and her friend arent the most cordenated people in the world and you think you get hurt alot. sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 1

**My life sucks….point blank. Me, Aiden and Carmen have been friends forever because we have the same luck. I don't even want to waist my time telling you how much I get shitted on all the time. Just look at my life.**

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley" said kyla

"What bitch what" said Ashley watching TV on the sofa

"Get up I want to watch TV" said kyla

"KY I just started watching and Aiden coming over so we can watch TV" said Ashley

"Get up right now before something bad happens" said kyla putting her hands on her hips

"There's nothing you can do" said Ashley

"Oh really" said kyla grabbing a remote and chucking it at Ashley

"oh you little slut" said Ashley standing up and putting one hand on her head and another out in front of her self" I would punch you if my brain didn't scramble instantly when you hit me"

"Whatever" said kyla sitting in the spot Ashley was sitting in

"Ouch" said Ashley

"hey ash" said Aiden opening the front door" hey what's wrong with you, oh I see you want a high five" giving her one and causing her to lose balance

"Aw no Aiden kyla just hit me with one of those remotes my dad has that works everything in the TV room" said Ashley

"Oh my bad I thought you wanted a high five" said Aiden" well we can go to Carmen's house"

"Ok you drive" said Ashley holding her head still

**I'm Aiden, I have the greatest friends but we don't have the best of luck when it comes to…well everything you'll see proceed with caution we tend to rub off on people.**

"Man you have a nice car" said Ashley getting in

"It's a piece of crap" said Aiden shutting his door

"Of crap I have Carmen's movie in the house I'll be right back" said Ashley getting out the car with out shutting the door

"you parents ever teach you manner, shut the door" said Aiden leaning over to shut the door

"Oh sorry" said Ashley hitting the door with her hips and smashing Aiden's fingers in the door

"Ooooooopppen the door" said Aiden with wide eyes

"What" said Ashley in an annoyed voice

"han in door" said Aiden in a high pitch voice

"oh my god dude sorry" said Ashley opening the door" man I'm sorry, I'll get the movie next time" getting in the car

"My fingers hurt real bad" said Aiden trying to shake it off

"Sorry I can drive if you want" said Ashley

"No I'm ok" said Aiden

Later as the pull up to Carmen's house

"I hope I didn't hurt that kid on the bike" said Aiden

"he looked like he was ok" said Ashley shrugging and getting out of the car

"hey guys…Aiden why…why do you have a bike under your car" said Carmen

"I hope he's ok" said Aiden

"um you guys want to go ride around the neighborhood" said Carmen

"Ya I get the scooter" said Aiden

"I get dibs on the skateboard" said Ashley

"Guess I'll take the bike" said Carmen pulling the bike from under Aiden's car

Carmen lives in a neighborhood with all the cool kids, which is kind of weird since we know that were anything but cool but its fun to come here because well you'll see.

"Oh look there she is" said Carmen pointing to the three girls

"Spencer" said Ashley in a dreamy voice

"Madison" said Aiden

"Chelsea" said Carmen trying to put her legs on the handle bars

"Hey" said Chelsea to Carmen

"What" said Carmen getting her shoes caught in the spokes of the bike and flipping off of it

"oh my god" said Chelsea putting her hand over her mouth

"Shit" said Spencer looking at Carmen lying on the ground like a dead body

"Hey" said Ashley

"Hey how you doing" said Spencer smiling at Ashley

"Pretty good how about your self" said Ashley

"Good you know the usual" said Spencer

"Dying here" said Carmen

"Don't touch her she'll get up" said Aiden

"Oh are you sure I mean you guys eat shit everyday but that look like it hurt" said Madison standing over Carmen

"Let me help you up" said Chelsea putting her hand out to Carmen

"Thanks" said Carmen feeling bones pop

"Well you guys be safe" said Spencer

"Ya and wear protection" said Madison

"will do" said Aiden

"They get hotter and hotter everyday" said Ashley

"Her touch makes me feel numb" said Carmen

"No I think it's the fact you hit your whole body on the pavement" said Ashley

"….that could be it" said Carmen shaking off

" well I guess were done here" said Aiden

"ok well I'll see you guess at work tomorrow" said Carmen

"ya work" said Ashley

Our job is fun we work at the power circuit, they have everything there from cd's to a car repair area, I love it because we can use the talents we have to better help customers and also well we couldn't get a job any where else. I work in video games, which I love by the way , Aiden works in TV's and Carmen is a jack of all traids she can do me and aidne's job but she works in computer repair.

Later that week at work

"hey what's up" said Ashley watching Carmen fix a computer

"hey, pretty slow today" said Carmen

"ya some body came in and asked for a wii again, I think I'm going to blugen my self the next time some one asks for one" said Ashley

"Excuse me I was wondering if you had any wiis" said a lady customer

"No don't, Nintendo only makes so many and we sell out fast" said Ashley

"Ok well thanks I guess" said the lady walking away

"Oh man people" said Ashley

"You're looking at a guy who just sold a 4,000 dollar TV" said Aiden

"Wow that's good" said Ashley" I really just came over here to ask which one of us was going to have to ask Britney if we can have that time off"

"Not me" said Aiden turning away

"Not me either" said Ashley looking at Carmen not paying attention

"I know someone" said Aiden looking at Carmen

"What…no you guys, you know what she does to us" said Carmen with wide eyes

"It's not that bad" said Aiden

_Flash back _

"_Hey guys lets go ask Britney if it fine to leave a little early today" said Carmen _

"_Ok, let's go" said Aiden _

_In her office _

"_What can I do for you kids" said Britney in her chair _

"_Um we have this thing we want to do later but were working while it's going on" said Carmen _

"_Ya and we were wondering if we could leave early" said Ashley with a sweet smile _

"_Ya, but shut the door" said Britney _

"Wait I don't remember that happening" said Aiden interrupting the story

"Because that's right when she said…" said Ashley

"_Aiden you can go" said Britney _

"_So I can leave early" said Aiden _

"_Ya" said Britney shutting the door behind him_

_I and Carmen were standing in front of her desk and she was facing the back of us_

"_Now, I've been watching you two" said Britney touching Ashley shoulder as she rounds the corner_

"_Ok" said Ashley _

"_I like what I see" said Britney _

"_Excuse me" said Carmen shocked _

"_How about you get three weeks off" said Britney playing with one of Ashley curls_

_No Britney in no way is ugly but I don't know what she wants. But I mean she wasn't a day over 23 and she had brown hair Italian girl with a great figure so who could say no to her…oh ya I could_

"_Are you sure about this" said Ashley to Carmen _

"_Look at her" said Carmen _

"_So what do you want to do" said Ashley giving an evil smile_

"_You two just relax" said Britney kissing Ashley then Carmen _

"wo, wo wait your telling…" said Aiden putting his head down slowly

"Ya I'm not proud of it" said Carmen

"Let me finish the story" said Ashley

"_Oh my god" said Ashley as Britney comes up _

"Wait where was Carmen" said Aiden

"We were right next to each other" said Carmen kind of laughing" she rocked my socks

"Dido" said Ashley

"Wow I thought we were nerds but that's takes us up a scale" said Aiden

"Whatever" said Ashley

"So who's going to go" said Carmen

"Carmen" said Ashley

"No look as much as I enjoyed it….I don't want to do that again" said Carmen" have to come"

"Look how about I go" said Aiden

"Ok fine do your thing" said Carmen as Aiden goes in the office

30 minutes later

"So" said Carmen

"Damn, you were right her head game is mean" said Aiden playing in his hair

"So did it to you too" said Ashley

"Ya she said she wish you two would have came have a little fun" said Aiden

"I'm not touching you in any way" said Ashley

"Ya me too" said Carmen

"Whatever we have two weeks off" said Aiden

"Thanks man" said Ashley as the go back to there respected areas

Later that night at work

Spencer and the girls always come to our job….with there better halves

"Come on Spencer" said Jake grabbing her hand

Jake the biggest jerk at king high, he has to make our lives even worse he would trip us when hell we could trip our selves.

"Man it's so hard to find stuff in this store" said Greg looking around

"Honey there's big signs that say what's in the area" said Madison

"Um….I knew that" said Greg

Do I even have to say it…he's empty headed ass hole

And the guy that beats it all it Chelsea boy friend

"Look at that, there letting the walking mistake work on computers" said Benny

"Benny don't ok, don't" said Chelsea pulling him back

"What do you want" said Carmen coming to the front of the desk

"oh just to see how the big loser queen is doing" said Benny" hey Jake look at this"

"Hey don't I know you…oh ya you're the loser that we seen fall that one day" said Jake putting his arm around Spencer

"Be more specific with her man she falls all the time" said Greg

"Look men just leave" said Ashley walking up

"Oh guys you must be the second stooge" said Benny

"Benny just stop ok, they didn't do anything to you" said Chelsea" lets just go ok"

"Whatever you always have to mess up the fun, damn" said Benny walking away

"Lets go play guitar hero" said Greg walking over to the demo

Over by Carmen

"Hey I'm sorry I hope he didn't offend you" said Chelsea smiling at Carmen

"Really I mean they can be jerks some time" said Spencer

"We understand" said Ashley

"Cool well hope to see you at school" said Spencer waving bye to Ashley

"Hey Carmen I was hoping you could, come by my house later and fix my computer it's freaking out and I don't know what to do" said Spencer

"Ya um I can come around 9:00 if that's not too late" said Carmen

"Oh not it's not, I'll be awake" said Spencer walking away

"Dude" said Ashley

"You're coming because that's your girl" said Carmen high fiving Ashley

"Cool, you're a good friend" said Ashley

"I try, I try" said Carmen

TBC

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE ABOUT IT. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

That night after work me and Carmen headed over to Spencer's house. Aiden wanted to come but um…

_An hour earlier_

"_Aiden lets show Carmen those sweet glow stick moves" said Ashley grabbing the key chain out of her lanyard out of her pocket _

"_ya man it's so cool looking" said Aiden grabbing it from Ashley" look just do this" as he spins it around _

"_What are you some rave kid or something now" said Carmen looking at him weird _

"_No I'm just skilled bitch" said Aiden hitting Ashley in the eye with the keys _

"_Oh god I'm blind" screamed Ashley running around _

"_Ha" said Aiden nut checking him self with the keys _

"_Um….I killed my kids with that swift move" said Aiden _

Now you know

"I can't believe were going to Spencer's house" said Ashley in Carmen's car

"Ya me either, just don't act crazy just be your self and maybe you could talk to her" said Carmen

"So what do I say" said Ashley

"Um I usually ask you that I'm he one that can only look at a girl when I talk to her" said Carmen

"I know I won't do that because that's just weird" said Ashley

"Thanks for the sympathy" said Carmen

"no problem" said Ashley as they pull into Spencer's yard" how did you know what house she lived in"

"She lives three streets from me" said Carmen

"Oh" said Ashley

"Hey Spence I'm out side" said Carmen on the phone

"wo you have her number" said Ashley putting her hands up

"I'm cool with her brother" said Carmen getting gout of the car

"hey guys" said Spencer coming out of the door to greet them" oh my puppy might come out but don't be afraid of him" as Carmen and Ashley walked up

"Ok" said Carmen

"No turner come back" said Spencer screaming at the dog

"Oh shit" said Carmen seeing the big lab coming straight at her and Ashley

"Ahhh no, don't eat me" said Ashley running around Spencer's from yard

"Oh crap" said Carmen running with Ashley

"That's more like a horse then a dog" said Ashley as they jump on top of Carmen's car

"Turner" said Spencer calling him as he came to her

"Hey" said Chelsea coming out of the house with her pj's on

"Hey" said Carmen waving jumping off her car stumbling a little but she got off safely" come on Ashley"

"Sorry about the dog, he's kind of scary…but that was funny" said Spencer

"Not if he ate us" said Ashley smiling at Spencer

"Come over her Carmen it's over here" said Spencer showing Carmen the computer

"What's been going on with it" said Carmen

"It's slow as fuck then it won't come on" said Spencer pointing at the computer

"Ok just let me look at it and see if I can fix it" said Carmen getting on the floor to grab the hard drive

"Ok I'm going to be in the back, you know where my room is" said Spencer

"ya" said Carmen as Ashley hits her in the head" ouch bitch"

"Sorry reflex" said Ashley in a sweet voice

"You wont to come in my room" said Spencer to Ashley

"Sure" said Ashley following Spencer

"Freaking loser" said Carmen taking the side off the computer

"That looks like it would be hard" said Chelsea sitting on the sofa

"no not at all…you wont to come look" said Carmen

"um ya" said Chelsea sitting on the floor with her

"here just look at this" said Carmen

In Spencer's room

"wow your rooms amazing" said Ashley" may I sit"

"oh ya whatever you want you want" said Spencer

"so" said Ashley

"hows your sister" said Spencer

"she's the same" said Ashley" still kicking my ass"

"ha…what was it like growing up for you, Carmen and Aiden I mean your so clumsy" said Spencer

"um just a lot of hospital vistis" said Ashley

"o think it's cute" said Spencer" how you guys have been friends so long"

"thanks" said Ashley" I love them a lot"

Back in the living room

"strangely I kind of understood that" said Chelsea

"good" said Carmen" ya what I do some times is like blast sublime and take my computer….you don't want to hear this you probly have something better to talk about"

"No I want to listen" said Chelsea touching Carmen's shoulder

"Ok what's I do is…." Said Carmen smiling at Chelsea " I see how fast I can take my computer apart and put it back together and if I mess up it makes me better you can know what I messed up and next time I do I'll be perfect"

"Wow" said Chelsea

"I'm a nerd right" said Carmen

"no your cool" said Chelsea" we should hang out sometime"

"I don't know your boyfriend a dirt bag to be all the time I wouldn't want to start trouble" said Carmen

"he wont be there and I think you're a good person and it would be fun if we chilled…I wont take no for an answer" said Chelsea

"ok meet me at the mall around 7 Saturday" said Carmen

"ok that's cool" said Chelsea smiling at her

"ya that's cool…oh this is what's wrong" said Carmen" she has a problem in the brain of the hard drive "

"hwo do you know" said Chelsea looking at the hard drive

"remember when I said I messed up on stuff well one time I for got to put the most important part" said Carmen

"oh…oh I don't feel good" said Chelsea" I'll be right back" getting up

"you ok" said Carmen

"ya" said Chelsea

In Spencer's room

"Your really funny" said Spencer laughing

"I like to make people smile…people like you" said Ashley

"I like your smile…" said Spencer as Chelsea come sin the room

"Spencer I'm not feeling to good" said Chelsea looking at her

"oh ok Ashley um we should hang out some time really" said Spencer" ask Carmen for my number "

I walk back in the living room to see Carmen

"hey what's up with Chelsea" said Ashley

"I don't know she was feeling sick" said Carmen" I'm think I'm going to leave"

" ok…um Spencer were leaving" said Ashley

"ok guys bye" screamed Spencer from the bathroom

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday

"So you guys want to do something" said Aiden

"No I'm hanging with Chelsea" said Carmen smiling

"What score" said Aiden high fiving her

"I know "said Carmen

"Carmen, desenchufe esa computadora" said Carmen's mom

"Mom it's a laptop not a computer" said Carmen going in her room

"Hey c, you got any thing to eat" said Aiden in the fridge

The door bell rings

"Hey you want me to get that" said mouth full of chips

"Ya could you" said Carmen

"Who…oh hey, what's up" said Aiden seeing Chelsea at the door

"Hey I was just wondering if Carmen's here" said Chelsea

"oh ya she's in her room" said Aiden leading Chelsea there" hey c dude you got company"

"Oh hey" said Carmen forgetting she unplugged the plug all ready and stuck her finger in the socket

"Oh fuck" said Aiden "what do we do"

"Don't touch her " said Chelsea

"je je Jesus" said Carmen" ouch fuck me"

"le dije" said Carmen's mom

"I know mom, I know" said Carmen" welcome"

"Ya" said Aiden" I'm going to leave before something else happened"

"Have a seat" said Carmen sitting on her bed

"Are you ok, you just got shocked" said Chelsea

"Oh I'm fine" said Carmen twitching a little

"Good…look I wanted to talk to you, I talk to Spencer and Madison but I just need someone besides them to talk to about this and if you don't want to I understand" said Chelsea

"Um you ramble a lot" said Carmen" what's on your mind"

"Well I haven't been felling well lately and I would throw up and everything so I went to buy a pregnancy test and I took it and I'm pregnant" said Chelsea

"Wow look I don't know how you feel but whatever you need I'm here for you" said Carmen giving Chelsea a hug

"Thanks" said Chelsea crying

"Have you told Benny" said Carmen

"No I want to be sure Spencer's going with me to the doctors on Monday" said Chelsea

"Good um are you sure you don't need anything, I mean…" said Carmen

"I just need you right now" said Chelsea

"Ok I'm cool, with that" said Carmen

2 hours go by

"what up dog" said Ashley walking in Carmen's house" where's bangs"

"Her and Chelsea have been in her room for hours" said Aiden eating a bag of chips

"Oh, well Spencer said she'll be here in a minute to pick up Chelsea and she said we could hang" said Ashley flopping on the sofa

"Damn you guys the girls you wont, why can't I have Madison" said Aiden

"You day will come" said Ashley

"So think this is real" said Aiden

"I'm not trying to date her just get to know her" said Ashley

"Whatever, your mack game is strong" said Aiden

"What can I say" said Ashley

"Look I've got you don't worry about anything" said Carmen to Chelsea as the come into the living room

"Hey" said Ashley

"heey how you doin" said Carmen

"good" said Ashley" oh Spencer said she'll be by in a minute"

"Cool" said Chelsea sitting next to Aiden

"So what were…" said Ashley as her phone rings" hello"

"Ashley, if you're spending the night at Carmen's you need to bring your rash cream" said Mrs. Davies

"Mom god could you be any louder" said Ashley

"Yes rast cream" said Mrs. Davies

"Ha ha…oh god I'm choking" said Aiden with the chips in his hand

"Oh I know CPR" said Carmen" breath Aiden"

"Ah ah…pooo" said Aiden spitting the chips in Ashley's face

"Oh god that's gross" said Ashley picking the chips out of her eye's and her shirt" damn I just brought this shirt"

"Hey guys" said Spencer as no one notices she come sin

"Fuck Aiden, you ok" said Ashley taking her shirt off and walking to Carmen's room

"Wow" said Spencer

"Wow what" said Ashley looking at her with a questioning face

"Um you work out" said Spencer

"Sometimes" said Ashley going into Carmen's room

"Aiden why did you just take your shirt off" said Carmen

"Oh sorry reflex" said Aiden putting it back on

"Could you give us a minute Aiden and Carmen" said Spencer

"Oh sure" said Carmen and Aiden

"No stay Carmen" said Chelsea pulling her back down on the sofa

"Whatever you need" said Carmen

"So you told her" said Spencer

"Ya" said Chelsea

"Look I just want to help, I mean this is a lot on her plate" said Carmen

"ok thanks" said Spencer

"I just don't know what to say to Benny" said Chelsea

"I know, I don't know how he'll take it" said Spencer

"As much as her scares me I'll be with you when you tell him…if you want" said Carmen

In Carmen's room

"Did you hear that, _do you work out_" said Ashley mimicking Spencer

"Ya she's digging you…ok maybe not just being nice" said Aiden

"Your probly right" said Ashley pulling a shirt from Carmen's closet

"I got to go I'm tired ok" said Aiden walking out of the room and passes by Spencer who goes into Carmen's room and shut the door

"Hey" said Ashley

"Hi" said Spencer smiling

"What up" said Ashley

"Nothing just wondering something" said Spencer walking up to Ashley

"What's on your mind" said Ashley

"….you" said Spencer

"Stop joking" said Ashley laughing

"I'm not" said Spencer touching Ashley's face

"No you just got to know me and…" said Ashley

"Shut and listen to me" said Spencer kissing Ashley's neck

"You're joking ok its funny" said Ashley

"Shut up" said Spencer kissing Ashley

"Spencer" said Ashley" I'm not this kind of person, as much as I like this, you have a boyfriend"

"What if I told you he doesn't matter" said Spencer pulling Ashley's shirt off

Damn what do you do in a situation like this I mean, I getting what I want but. Something just doesn't feel right. But her touch does and….

About and hour later

"your going to be there right" said Spencer playing with Ashley's belt loop

"um ya" said Ashley with her head down

"good" said Spencer walking in the living room

A few minute later

"see you guys later" said Carmen as Chelsea and Spencer leave

"um my mom wants me home" said Ashley with the look on her face

"are you ok" said Carmen" you have that same look you had in the office that day…you whore, you better wash my sheets"

"it happen so fast…I'm suppose to meet her later tonight" said Ashley

"she has a boyfriend still" said Carmen

"I don't know but I got a little bit of her so we'll se what happen" said Ashley smiling

"ok" said Carmen

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Monday ( spring break)

"come here jack" said Ashley playing with Aiden's dog

"He likes the Frisbee" said Aiden throwing it to Ashley

"good shot, come here jack" said Ashley as the little dog runs over" ya that's a good boy" as the dog grabs the Frisbee

"Ok let me have it so I can throw it" said Ashley trying to tug it out of his mouth

"Um Ashley I wouldn't do that" said Aiden

"Oh come on…Jake give it" said Ashley as the dog lets it go and it hits her in the face

"Told you" said Aiden shaking his head

"Oh blood" said Ashley putting her hand up to her nose

"I'll get you something for that" said Aiden going to the bathroom

"Thanks" said Ashley as her phone rang" hello"

"Hey, where are you" said Spencer

"Um at Aiden's house were all hanging out" said Ashley

"Really…you should come to my house, right now" said Spencer

"Um …give me about an hour" said Ashley looking around

"Ok" said Spencer

"Ok bye" said Ashley

"So what can we do in an hour" said Aiden sitting on his bed

"Ease drop much" said Ashley pushing him

"So who is it" said Aiden smiling

"My sister wants me to help her with something" said Ashley

"Your sister" said Aiden with a weird face

"Yes my sister" said Ashley

"The same sister that used to curb stomp you, your going to help her" said Aiden

"The past is the past" said Ashley

"Remember that game we used to play where kyla would line us all up and say lets see who could scream first" said Aiden

"Ya and she kicked me in the…oh god" said Ashley grabbing the side of her leg

"Your going to help her, because she probly cracked all of your eggs with that one swift move" said Aiden

"I know…but she's my sister so um look I'll be right back by the time Carmen gets her I'll be back ok" said Ashley grabbing her keys and giving Aiden a kiss on the forehead

"Tell her to punch you in the boob this time" said Aiden turning on his TV

At the doctor

"You ok" said Chelsea looking at Carmen who seems nervous

"Oh ya" said Carmen tapping her feet

"I assure you it's not your baby" said Chelsea smiling

"Oh now I can calm down" said Carmen

"Miss. Lewis, the doctor will see you now" said the nurse

"Oh here I go" said Chelsea getting up

"Ok…Chelsea you sure you don't need any body" said Carmen

"Do you wana come" said Chelsea

"For you ya" said Carmen following behind them

At Spencer's house

"Spencer" said Ashley opening the front door

"I'm up stairs" said Spencer from her room

"Ok" said Ashley going up the steps and hearing music" so…wow" looking in Spencer's room seeing candles every where and rose pedals every where

"Come in" said Spencer in her sexy bra and panties

"Ooooh ok" said Ashley as Spencer grabs her hands

"I really like you" said Spencer" and I wanted to show you"

"I like you too" said Ashley kissing Spencer

"Come here" said Spencer as she crawls on the bed

"Ok" said Ashley taking off her jacket

"Ashley watch out for that…" said Spencer as Ashley's jacket brushes over a candle

"Oh fuck...Shit" said Ashley pulling her jacket off and stomping her jacket

"ha ha-ha" said Spencer trying to hold in her laughing" baby…it's ok"

"Oh you think it's funny" said Ashley

"A little…don't be mad" said Spencer kissing Ashley

"How could I be mad at you" said Ashley laying Spencer down

"Wait" said Spencer going and blowing all the candles out

"Thanks" said Ashley as her and Spencer kiss

Back at the doctor

"Chelsea you're about a month in" said the doctor

"Wow" said Chelsea

"Um I'll be right back just give you sometime" said the doctor leaving

"Wow" said Chelsea again

"You ok" said Carmen getting up from the chair and standing in front of Chelsea on the doctor table

"I don't know" said Chelsea

"I got you ok" said Carmen grabbing her hands

"Really" said Chelsea looking at Carmen in her eyes

"Yes" said Carmen as Chelsea hugs her

"Ok" said Chelsea getting off the table

"Ok you're all done here" said the doctor

"You hungry" said Carmen

"Um ya" said Chelsea

"Come on lunch is on me" said Carmen

An Hour later at Spencer's house

"Oww" said Spencer lying on her back with Ashley next to her

"Ya I know" said Ashley smiling

"Wow Jake did anything like that" said Spencer

"ya" said Ashley" Spencer what are we"

"What do you want to be" said Spencer laying her head on Ashley's shoulder

"I want to date you, but you have a boyfriend" said Ashley

"I don't know Ashley I mean this is serious…" said Spencer

"I'll just get dressed and go" said Ashley getting out of the bed

"What's wrong" said Spencer sitting up with the covers, covering top of her body

"I can't just have sex with you" said Ashley

"That's not it baby…" said Spencer

"Don't call me baby ok" said Ashley walking out of the room

At Aiden's house

"Look if you're not comfortable here you can tell me" said Carmen

"I'm ok really" said Chelsea

"god, you don't care about me like that and I've known you since you were pooping your self" said Aiden" since you were a baby"

"Excuse me" said Chelsea going to the bathroom

"What did I say" said Aiden

"Nothing she's ok" said Carmen

"Now that I know something is really wrong you might want to go see if she's ok" said Aiden

"Your right" said Carmen going over to the bathroom" hey Chelsea you ok"

"No" said Chelsea

"Well let me in ok" Carmen

"Fine" said Chelsea letting her in

"Look" said Carmen getting on one knee to be on level with Chelsea" I don't know how many times I have to tell you what ever you want I got ok you don't have to worry"

"What about Benny I haven't told him" said Chelsea

"I'll go with you" said Carmen

"….I got to go ok" said Chelsea storming past

"wait don't go" said Carmen as Chelsea leaves

"so I did offend her" said Aiden

"shut man" said Carmen

Wednesday afternoon

"Ashley, Carmen if you two don't stop acting like you cat just died, I'm going to hurt you" said Aiden standing in front of them as they lay on the sofa

"Shut up" said Carmen getting up

"ya man you don't know what were feeling" said Ashley

"Maybe I would if you told me anything" said Aiden

"you really want to know" said Ashley

"Ya I can keep a secret" said Aiden

"I've been sleeping with Spencer" said Ashley

"Omg I can't believe it" said Aiden

"Shut up" said Carmen

"Oh now what's your deal with Chelsea storming out of here" said Aiden getting in her face

"She's pregnant" said Carmen

"it's not your right" said Aiden smiling" come on I know what would cheer you two up…shopping, ya I know how you girls like to shop…with my money"

"Well I did see this skirt" said Ashley

"ya so did I" said Carmen" I guess lets go"

"That's what I'm talking about" said Aiden grabbing his keys

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The mall the place where all your problems can go away the more you buy or by the people you see that make you laugh. At the mall you see all the weird people, the emo kids in their little area…being emo and the preps by the movies and us we don't really have a chill spot.

"See this is nice I have my friends back and we doing what we usually do" said Aiden

"Ya that's why we love you, you know how to cheer us up" said Ashley

"That's just how I do" said Aiden

"Well, well, well" said Jake

"I fucking hate you Aiden" said Ashley pushing him" this was your idea to come here"

"Hey just a second ago you liked me" said Aiden

"What's happening in your shitty life" said Jake

"Nothing man were just going to see a movie ok so just lay off" said Ashley

"Oh now you want to stick up for your self" said Jake getting in Ashley's face

"Just get out of my face man" said Ashley pushing him away

"You want to fight of something" said Jake

"You make the first move" said Ashley as Carmen pulls her back

"Punk that's what you are" said Jake

"Jake why are you so mean to them" said Spencer looking at Ashley" hey Ashley"

"You talking to me" said Ashley looking past Spencer

"Let's go" said Spencer pulling him back

"Come on ash, let's just go and see the movie "said Carmen

"ok" said Ashley as they walk inside

We went to go see drill bit Taylor…the worst movie I have ever seen in my whole 17 years of living.

"This is a stupid movie" said Carmen

"Oh come on guys' Owen Wilson funny guy" said Aiden stuffing pop corn in his mouth

"How is a guy who recently tried to commit suicide funny" said Carmen" I'm going to get some gummy bears"

"The movie in almost over" said Ashley

"Good" said Carmen getting up

Out in the lobby

"Chelsea what's wrong with you" said Benny" are you sick or something"

"No I'm ok" said Chelsea trying to walk away

"No don't walk away from me…your pregnant aren't you" said Benny

"…." Said Chelsea lost for words

"Answer me" said Benny pulling her arm

"Yes ok yes, I didn't know how to tell you" said Chelsea

"Your getting rid of it, I don't need this ok" said Benny

"No I'm not" said Chelsea

"No you're going to do what I say" said Benny grabbing her again

"Let me go "said Chelsea pulling away

"No, you heard what I said" said Benny

"Let her go man" said Carmen in a calm voice

"What the fuck you say to me" said Benny

"I said let her go" said Carmen pushing him off" stand behind me Chelsea"

"oh I see old Carmen couldn't stay good for long" said Benny" back to your old fighting day when you were in that gang"

"Shut up ok" said Carmen

"You fucking bitch, this is your fault and now you won't get rid of the baby" said Benny pointing at Chelsea

As this is going on Aiden and Ashley are coming out and Benny's friends are too

"Don't call her that" said Carmen punching him

"You bitch" said Benny punching Carmen and she drops to the floor

"Benny stop ok" said Chelsea

"Ya I would listen to her man, because one fights we all fight" said Aiden as him and Ashley stand behind Carmen

"One of your bitch punch's aren't going to take me down" said Carmen

"Well you really haven't changed…still up to fight but once I kick your ass your be running away just like you did to the gang" said Jake smiling

"Look you don't know anything so stop talking about it ok" said Carmen

"What is he talking about" said Chelsea

"This" said Greg grabbing Carmen's wrist reveling her tattoo

"Get off me man…I fucking hate you all" said Carmen running away

"Dude you didn't have to do that to her" said Ashley

"Don't start with me ok…you guys are jokes, this fool over here couldn't get laid if she tried" said Jake pointing to Ashley

"Well your girl friend help me out with that" said Ashley

"What" said Jake

"Ya she said you never did it like that" said Ashley

"Your die kid" said Jake

"No I'm just trying to help you out man because your girl doesn't like what your doing so she came to me" said Ashley smiling at Jake

"That's it" said Jake throwing a punch at Ashley and hitting Aiden

"Oh shit dude I'm sorry" said Jake backing off

"Let's just go Ashley ok" said Aiden

You know when she came on to me I should have stopped but I had to live out my life long fantasy…which wasn't so bad, but I should have stopped no matter what. Now half of my spring break is messed up.

Thursday morning

"Carmen there's someone at the door for you" said her mom

"Quién es él" said Carmen in her room

"Chelsea" said her mom

"Salga" said Carmen putting the pillow over her head

"To late" said her mom letting Chelsea in her room

"Thanks mom" said Carmen getting up only in tight boxers and a tee shirt

"I need to talk to you" said Chelsea

"What…." Said Carmen

"Don't ok you have no right to be mad at me" said Chelsea

"I'm not mad just embarrassed, there's a difference" said Carmen clearing a place for Chelsea to sit

"look I wanted to thank you for protecting me…and my baby" said Chelsea" but I don't understand what your so ashamed about we all do stupid things"

"We all don't join gangs" said Carmen

"It's just one tattoo and you never hurt anybody did you" said Chelsea

"One tattoo…look at this" said Carmen showing Chelsea the chicas locas tattoo on her back

"Oh my god" said Chelsea getting up

"Don't touch it ok" said Carmen turning away

"What does all of it mean" said Chelsea

"the one on my stomach is just the gang name, the second one is death fight you get a special one for that the crown" said Carmen" all I had to do was beat the shit out of this girl which at that time when I was with my dad I didn't care ok, cause I needed someone to look out for me, so I did whatever they wanted"

"I'm sorry" said Chelsea

"Don't be ok, I hurt a lot of people being in a gang…my sister" said Carmen putting her head in her hands

"tell me" said Chelsea rubbing Carmen's back

"my little sister wanted to be like me you know and she wanted to be in the gang…so I was like ok just not yet your too young she was only like 13 but damn mature for her age. Around this time I was getting so emotional about hurting people and doing all this stuff I knew was wrong, so I told one of the girls in my gang I wanted out….if you want out you have to live through the longest 30 minutes of your life were they just beat you, you live through it your out…after being in the hospital for like a week from what they did to me I got out, I stayed clear from the streets for like a week, come to find out my sister been shadowing them while I was gone. So that night I talked to her told her what she was doing is wrong, she storms out and calls me a pussy…wake up at 12:00 am couldn't sleep turn on the news and it says in big letters chicas locas shoot out. Whole crew was whipped out except for two people….and none of them were my sister" said Carmen crying

"I'm so sorry" said Chelsea hugging her

"She was so young" said Carmen crying

At Ashley's house

"Stop calling me ok" said Ashley hanging up on Spencer

"Maybe if you heard her out" said Aiden

"Um no I don't really want to hear her" said Ashley lying in her bed

"Ashley….Ashley….Ashley" said Spencer from out side of her house

"What does she want" said Ashley opening her window

"Hey" said Spencer throwing a rock right as Ashley opens the window

"oh fuck…I'm blind" said Ashley" Aiden I just got turned into Helen Keller with that one swift move"

"Your not blind your just stupid" said Aiden

"Ashley tell that girl to stop screaming" said kyla coming in her room

"Ok now go away" said Ashley pushing her out of her room

"Your eye looks funny" said kyla

"Cause I looked at you" said Ashley shutting the door on kyla

"Ashley says come up here" said Aiden from the window

"no" said Ashley" why did you tell her that"

"Because you like her" said Aiden as a knock at Ashley's room door

"Come in" said Ashley

"I really talk to you like now, like it's important" said Spencer" look at this" lifting her shirt

"Oh it's not what you think it is" said Ashley seeing the rashes on Spencer" hold tight I got something for it"

"Wait what is it" said Spencer

"There's this stuff they use to clean all the merchandise and it gives you rashes and you can give it to other people but it's nothing serious" said Aiden

"oh" said Spencer

"lift up your shirt" said Ashley as Spencer odes it" this should help just don't do the nasty with anybody"

"To late" said Spencer

"Spencer…you gave the rash to Jake" said Ashley

"Ya and he broke up with me…now I can really go out with you" said Spencer

"What you think it's that easy just say, hey I want to go out with you now because I have no more attachment" said Ashley

"Well ya" said Spencer

"Well you would be right" said Ashley hugging Spencer

"Lesbians" said Aiden under his breath

At carmens house

"I just don't know what I'm going to do" said Chelsea

"I'll take care of you and the baby if benny wont" said Carmen

"thanks" said Chelsea kissing Carmen on the cheek" you eyes are amazing I never noticed"

"really because so are yours" said Carmen kissing Chelsea

"Wow" said Chelsea turning away

"Fuck I'm sorry I'm such a dirt bag I should never done that…." Said Carmen as Chelsea kisses her back

"Don't be sorry" said Chelsea holding her face

"Do you really want this I mean…" said Carmen

"Yes" said Chelsea yawing

"You sleepy" said Carmen

"Ya a little" said Chelsea

"Here just lay with me" said Carmen

"ok" said Chelsea as Carmen gets in the bed with her" oh my shirt"

"no your flaws make you beautiful" said Chelsea" what's your past is your past and I don't care ok"

"Ok" said Carmen

At Ashley's

"So what do you want to do" said Ashley putting her arms around Spencer's waist

"Um…you" said Spencer

"Ok Spencer those were like weird moments we had, that was like the third time I had sex my whole life" said Ashley

"Ok cool um…we should change your myspace status from single to in a relationship" said Spencer

"You're cute but for real we have to find something to do or this is going to be boring" said Ashley

Spencer is the perfect girl…but if we don't find something we have in common soon I think I might freak out. I mean she wants to just have sex all the time, which if I had that much time I would give it to her, but I just want to make her happy.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later

**Ya me and Spencer are still together she makes me so happy and I couldn't ask for anything else right now. And Carmen well she's turned into a parent kind of the babies not here yet but she's doing the daddy thing like whatever Chelsea wants she'll get it no matter what time it is or what's she's doing she'll drop it just to help her.**

"Oh god helps" said Ashley walking out of her room all sweaty

"Oh that's gross" said Carmen sitting in Ashley's living room watching TV

"Whatever" said Ashley flopping on the sofa

"Spencer wearing you out…what is that round 10, I know Jake couldn't handle her" said Carmen

"No more like round 4" said Ashley" and I'm doing all the work you know it sucks"

"Why don't you tell her what you want" said Carmen

"ya I see it happening like this" said Ashley" hey Spencer want to be my head doctor"

"What ok defiantly don't say that to her just say, I don't want to do all the work ok" said Carmen

"Ya you look at her naked and tell her that" said Ashley

"ok look I don't know, but she's liking whatever your doing" said Carmen" I mean she's so chill"

"I don't know I just won't worry about it" said Ashley

"Where is she anyway" said Carmen

"Shower" said Ashley

"I would think 17 year old girl who gets the hottest…second hottest girl in school you wouldn't be complaining" said Carmen

"I don't want sex I want a relationship….." said Ashley

"Oh" said Carmen giving Ashley wide eyes

"She's behind me isn't she" said Ashley turning around don the sofa

"Um did you hear that, Chelsea calling me" said Carmen grabbing her keys and leaving

"Sit down babe" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer

"Look as much as I love making love to you, I want more you know" said Ashley

"I've never had more" said Spencer

"well babe I'm here, we can go shopping together or I can attempt to take you on a date with out hurting my self hey…hell you could push me down the stairs, at least were together" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer

"So I'm going to take you on a date tonight and were going to act like a couple because that's what we are and I feel like I could fall in love with you" said Ashley

"Wait so…were dating" said Spencer

"Yes" said Ashley

"Um can I push you down the stairs" said Spencer smiling

"you might not have to I'm just that clumsy" said Ashley" hug"

"Hug" said Spencer kissing Ashley

"That's my girl" said Ashley

**In Carmen's car **

"Hey baby" said Carmen on her phone

"Hey, I'm with my parents right now were getting baby stuff" said Chelsea

"Oh cool, Carmen I did a little baby shopping my self" said Carmen

"Oh really, I got good news" said Chelsea excited

"What is it" said Carmen

"My mom and dad want to meet you" said Chelsea

"They know" said Carmen

"Yes" said Chelsea

"Um wow, um can we talk about this over lunch" said Carmen

"Ok, love you" said Chelsea

"Love you too" said Carmen hanging up then calling Ashley

"what's up bangs" said Ashley" Spencer stop….what do you need"

"Aidens bed in ten minutes" said Carmen

"Gotch a" said Ashley hanging up" look Spencer I have something really important to do"

"Ok be back soon" said Spencer

"Um I will this is my house" said Ashley kissing Spencer on the forehead

"Funny" said Spencer as Ashley leaves

Aiden's house is our important meeting place, for well important stuff

**At aidens house **

"Ok what's so important" said Ashley as Aiden and her sit on the sofa and Carmen passes

"She wants me to meet her parents" said Carmen

**At Spencer's house **

"What, they want to meet her that's good" said Madison

"Ya I know but I'm not sure if Carmen's ok with this" said Chelsea

"She will be, I mean she wants to be with you she's going to have to like your family" said Spencer

**At Aiden's house **

"I know but, what if they don't like me" said Carmen

"they will, I know you're a good person" said Aiden" no matter what you've done "

"Ya Carmen don't let your past get you ok, you're a great person" said Ashley

"Thanks guys and….." said Carmen

"There's more" said Aiden

"Shut up and listen to her" said Ashley slapping him

"Ok" said Aiden

**At Spencer's house **

"I want her to be my lamas partner do you think that's a little far, is'nt that the job of the dad" said Chelsea

"No, Carmen was the one there when you were blowing up at everybody and wanted to eat every second so that's the least you can do" said Madison

"Wow, she's right I mean she loves you" said Spencer" and relationship is important"

**At Aiden's house**

"and when you have relationship, find love….and that's one thing we all need" said Ashley as her phone rings" hello"

"What are you doing" said Spencer

"Just talking, what's up" said Ashley

"Nothing I just thought about you and I wanted to talk to you" said Spencer" and you were right, as long as were together everything is all right"

"I love you" said Ashley

"I love you" said Spencer

"Cool, um I'll be by a little later I'm hanging with my friends today" said Ashley

"oh I'm doing the same" said Spencer" ok see you then"

"Ya" said Ashley hanging up

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

So we have all witnessed the movie meet the parents, it kind of makes you want to stay away from any relative of your better half. Well when it's forced you have no choice and Carmen had no choice the only thing she had was us. So me and Aiden will tag along to be parental control (dumbest show I've ever seen)

"Ashley you look so cute in that skirt, do you know that" said Spencer kissing Ashley

"Um by the way your dry humping me I guess I do" said Ashley

"Shut up" said Spencer hitting her

"Hey you two ready" said Aiden

"No we have to wait for Madison" said Spencer

"Ok" said Aiden" so is she…"

"Oh no they broke up, Madison is way to smart for him" said Spencer

"Oh cool" said Aiden smiling at Ashley

At Carmen's house

"Carmen I swear if you straighten that bang one more time I will slap you" said Chelsea sitting on Carmen's bed rubbing her little bump

"Sorry I just want to make a good impression" said Carmen

"Honey you will ok I mean your way better then Benny" said Chelsea

"thanks" said Carmen kissing her forehead" how my little buddy doing" rubbing Chelsea's tummy

"Great, you can't even really tell I'm pregnant" said Chelsea

"Well I can't wait for it to come out so I can see it" said Carmen

"Me too because I have the worst cramps in the world" said Chelsea getting up

"It'll be fine lil mama" said Carmen grabbing her keys" you ready"

"Ya lets go" said Chelsea getting up

"Oh just so when your parents ask what are you…..I'm Spanish, Italian and germen" said Carmen

"Wow I didn't know that" said Chelsea

"Ya I speak Italian too but my mom is Spanish so…can't really use that" said Carmen" my dad is Italian and germen"

"I never met your dad" said Chelsea getting in on the other side of the car

"Um…I don't want you talking to my dad ok" said Carmen getting defensive

"Ok" said Chelsea

"Look I love you ok, that's why" said Carmen driving off

In the car with Ashley, Spencer, Aiden and Madison

"Ashley if you crash my car I will hurt you" said Aiden

" Ashley you never told me you were driving challenged" said Spencer as Ashley kept on stopping" ok just relax hun ok, it's like grad turismo or whatever that game is you own at that think of it like that and…blast some Rihanna" putting the cd in" your good baby"

"Wow I'm doing it" said Ashley driving

"How did you know to do that" said Aiden looking puzzled

"You're stupid, ok Ashley likes video games so you make her think of it as that and she has the hugest crush on rihanna that she thinks I don't know about" said Spencer

"Um dude did you tell her about the time we met her" said Aiden

"Shut up Aiden" said Ashley

"No look ok this is hotter then she is on TV like 10 times and freaking Ashley was talking to her and didn't know" said Aiden

"Shut up ok…also that day we met Chris brown" said Ashley pulling into Chelsea's house

"Whatever" said Spencer

"So um Madison, you don't really talk much" said Ashley smiling at her

"Oh I just like to listen, I feel it makes you understand people better" said Madison

"wow that's deep" said Aiden" you know your right"

"I know" said Madison smiling at him

**Man when we got inside the house it was ok, Chelsea's mom is so cool and everyone's just laughing and everything until…her dad**

"Mr. Lewis it's so good to finally meet you" said Carmen standing up

"Ya you too" said Mr. Lewis giving Carmen a death stare

"He doesn't like me" said Carmen to Chelsea

"Dad Carmen, into computer's too" said Chelsea

"Ya and Mr. L she pretty good at it too" said Madison smiling

"Ya and she has been…." Said Spencer

"Thank you ladies I'm sure Carmen can speak for her self" said Mr. Lewis

"Yes sir I can" said Carmen

"You know I've seen you some where" said Mr. Lewis

"I'm not sure sir" said Carmen

"Ok kids dinner is ready" said Mrs. Lewis

"Cool" said Aiden getting up

"He hates me" said Carmen breathing out

"No he doesn't he's just being hard" said Chelsea as she sits next to Carmen at the table

"Ok: said Carmen

"So who are these other people" said Mr. Lewis

"Ashley and Aiden" said Madison

"Oh nice to meet you" said Mr. Lewis with a smile

"Thanks" said Ashley and Aiden

A few minutes into dinner things are going well Mr. Lewis is start to warm up to Carmen after all

"Ya um I speak Italian and Spanish I never got to germen" said Carmen

"You're a very smart girl" said Mr. Lewis

"Thank you sir" said Carmen eating the food on the plate

"Um Carmen don't eat that" said Chelsea

"Oh what's wrong with it" said Carmen

"Peanut oil, your allergic" said Chelsea smiling softly and going back to there food

"Thanks" said Carmen

"So what do you want to do after you graduate this year" said Mrs. Lewis

"Um I want to go to Harvard" said Carmen

"You got big dreams" said Mrs. Lewis

"Yes but I know I can make them happen" said Carmen

"that's good" said Mr. Lewis" how do you feel about Chelsea being pregnant"

"oh excuse me" said Carmen choking on her food" um it's a blessing"

"I'm glade you think that" said Mr. Lewis" oh Chelsea can you pass me the potato's"

"Sure dad" said Chelsea

"Oh I got it" said Carmen picking it up and passing it to him

"….whats that on your arm" said Mr. Lewis with a cold look

"Nothing sir" said Carmen looking down

"Dad it's nothing ok" said Chelsea

"You were in chicas locas" said Mr. Lewis

"Look it's my past" said Carmen

"Leave" said Mr. Lewis starring Carmen down

"What" said Carmen

"Leave get out of my house" said Mr. Lewis standing up

"Don't leave" said Chelsea holding Carmen's hand

"ok fine" said Mr. Lewis going over to where Carmen was sitting yanking her out of her seat and pushing her against a wall" you stay away from my daughter you hear me"

"You're hurting me" said Carmen

"not as much as you guys her my friend, he was there during the famous shoot out" said Mr. Lewis" it bet it was easy for you guys and although all of the gang died you can sleep at night cause you didn't lose someone"

"Dad stop you don't know what you're talking about" said Chelsea standing up

"Let her go" said Mrs. Lewis

"No, you can wake up everyday and say you lost nothing" said Mr. Lewis

"Get the fuck off me" said Carmen pushing him" I lost my sister that night, she was so young, so don't tell me I never lost anything, she didn't know what was going on"

"Well all of them deserved it" said Mr. Lewis

"What" said Carmen holding back tears, standing by the door" it was nice meeting you…I'm sorry Chelsea"

"Leave" said Mr. Lewis opening the door

"It was nice meeting you guys" said Ashley as her and Aiden get up

"Where are you guys going" said Spencer

"Our friend leaves we leave too" said Ashley as they go toward the door

"well I'm with you so" said Spencer" lets go home hun" as her and Madison get up

"Wait for me" said Chelsea getting up

"Your nothing any where with that thug" said Mr. Lewis pulling Chelsea back in her chair

"Hey man touch her like that" said Carmen

"She's my daughter I can do what I want" said Mr. Lewis

"No you can't cause if you hurt her or that baby, you'll be hurting too permanently" said Carmen

"Get out" said Mr. Lewis

"Fine you know, I know I've seen you somewhere too" said Carmen

"Get out" said Mr. Lewis

"March 15 2006" said Carmen smirking

"Shut up and get out of my house" said Mr. Lewis

"No your friend died because he was trying to buy, just like you, you were the first one I sold too" said Carmen walking out

That was not how I thought it would be I mean Carmen's past is something we blame our selves but we cant.

Later that week

"Where's my beautiful little lady" said Ashley smiling at Spencer

"Um what did you get me" said Spencer

"Well, let's see" said Ashley

"What's that you're standing in front off" said Spencer like a little child

"Well my baby wants to be a rock star" said Ashley stepping to the side

"Oh Ashley we have to play right now" said Spencer as her phone rings" one sec, hello…hey mom…ok I'll e there in like one minute ok"

"I thought your mom was home" said Ashley

"um she's um at work ya work and wants me to bring her something ok so you have to leave right now ok, I love you" said Spencer hugging Ashley like she didn't want to let go

"Ok I love you too and be safe ok" said Ashley

"Oh ya" said Spencer as Ashley walks out

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

In Carmen's room

"Carmen" said a voice

"Um what" said Carmen sleeping

"Carmen I need you" said the voice

"Dalila…" said Carmen popping up

"I need you Carmen, look I'm having some trouble finding out what I want to wear on my first dance" said dalila putting a dress up to her self

"I'm going crazy your not alive you, died ok" said Carmen rubbing her eyes

"Funny ok, you might not like me but I'm pretty sure I'm not dead" said dalila pushing Carmen

"Come on, I can't be seeing this" said Carmen

"look I know I'm growing up and all but it's just a dance you know, you can let me go and mom said I could go already but, I know I'm your little sister but just let go ok" said dalila smiling at her sister

"You don't always know what you're talking about" said Carmen

"I know I should listen to you more but, I promise I will…but you need to listen to me too" said dalila" how do I look"

"Great" said Carmen

"Good…um don't you think you need to get ready too Ashley and Aiden will be here any minute and you know how Ashley hates to wait" said dalila throwing clothes at her

"Ok…I'm getting ready" said Carmen getting up from her bed

"Ok…I'm going to leave but…Carmen, no matter what anyone says, you're the greatest person in the world and what happened to me wasn't your fault" said dalila

"Don't go…are you happy" said Carmen

"Are you" said dalila

"Ya I guess" said Carmen

"Then so am I…look I have to jet so love you bangs" said dalila walking out the door

"Love you too" said Carmen

"Carmen comes on your going to be late for work" said Ashley knocking on her room door

"What did you see her" said Carmen

"Chelsea" said Ashley

"No dalila, she walked out of here in a dress" said Carmen

"You ok bangs" said Ashley sitting next to her

"I just seen her and she told me to let her go" said Carmen

"Maybe you need too" said Ashley as her phone rings" hello…hry babe…oh ok fine with me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow …ok then I'll see you when ever….bye"

"You two ok" said Carmen getting dressed

"Ya she's just been acting weird lately, like I try to touch her and she backs away "said Ashley" ya its funny how now our relationships are fucked up but Aiden and Madison are together now"

"Ya but um I talked to her you know but um I'm not sure what I want to do" said Carmen

"Fuck what her dad said you doing right, he had no right to say any of that stuff" said Ashley

"No he had every right" said Carmen" I get angry some times and being in that gang was so stupid"

"We all get angry its normal ok, now lets go" said Ashley

At Spencer's house

"Did you just blow off Ashley" said Chelsea

"You're getting bigger" said Spencer rubbing Chelsea tummy

"Answer me" said Chelsea smacking her arm away

"Ya I did" said Spencer" I'm not in the mood for her"

"Spencer, she's not Jake you can't play games with her" said Chelsea

"I'm not playing games were dating but I need my space" said Spencer" your not with Carmen you have no room to talk ok "

"Is there something wrong" said Chelsea

"No ok, nothing at all I'm perfect little Spencer" said Spencer smiling

"Although I know your lying I'll leave it alone" said Chelsea

"Thank you" said Spencer

A week later

"Fuck you Spencer ok, you've been a bitch to me all week" said Ashley throwing her hands in the air

"I've been a bitch, you're the one that's so clingy" said Spencer standing up in front of Ashley

"Clingy I don't even spend time with you…what is wrong with you" said Ashley

"Nothing why does everyone keep asking me that" said Spencer throwing a remote at Ashley

"Look Spencer I love you…." Said Ashley moving out of the way of the flying object

"Don't say that" said Spencer

"That I love you" said Ashley with a questioning look

"Yes don't say that" said Spencer

"Why" said Ashley

"I know you don't, your just like the rest of those fucking losers at school" said Spencer

"Spencer what have I done to you…you know what don't even answer that ok" said Ashley facing Spencer's room door

"Leave…leave now" screamed Spencer

"Fine, just call me if you need some one" said Ashley reaching for the knob

"you wouldn't understand ok…my mom is dying and I cant do anything about it and my dad he's just falling apart he loves her so much he's going to be there for her no mater what I can be there and just watch her " said Spencer in tears

"Baby why didn't you tell me this" said Ashley

"it hurt way to much" said Spencer as Ashley hugs her" stop ok stop"

"No I love you too much to let you go" said Ashley as Spencer hits her as she cries

"I hate this so much" said Spencer

On Carmen's porch

"I love you more…I love you more, ok Hun I have to hang up but I can't wait to see you tonight, bye sexy" said Aiden

"Lover boy" said Carmen playfully pushing him

"Ya it's great she's everything and more" said Aiden" so how's it going"

"Pretty good" said Carmen looking down

"Hey don't be sad ok…you know what lets party tonight, lets get faded" said Aiden

"I don't know" said Carmen

"Where's your mom" said Aiden knowing the answer

"Um she's out of town for a week" said Carmen

"Ok then its set we party tonight you have the party that will break spring break history and it'll make you feel better" said Aiden

"you know what your right I hate mopping" said Carmen hooping up" oh god"

"What" said Aiden

"I'm sitting in ants" said Carmen jumping

"Take your pants off" said Aiden

"Hu" said Carmen taking them off "bitch this hurts"

"Let's go to the store to get ready" said Aiden grabbing his keys

"As much as I sit on that porch that has never happened" said Carmen pulling her sweats up

Back at Spencer's house

"She's been really sick for the past 10 years but it's been getting worst "said Spencer sitting next to Ashley

"I'm sorry" said Ashley

"What are you sorry for" said Spencer

"I'm sorry that I wasn't doing my job as your girlfriend, if I was I would have figured out what was wrong with you a long time ago" said Ashley placing her hand on Spencer's

"Your too sweet to me" said Spencer hugging her

"Thanks, do you to see her or…" said Ashley

"No my dad is with her now I want to give them their time" said Spencer

"ok then..." said Ashley as her phone rings" hello…a party…um one second, Spencer do you want to go to a party tonight"

"Sure ya" said Spencer

"Really…ok ya…8:00 cool ok" said Ashley hanging up

"So what do you want to do" said Spencer

"I don't know" said Ashley

"I have an idea" said Spencer kissing her

At the store

"Oh I love this place it has everything" said Carmen riding the cart

"Ya oh lets just get everything" said Aiden

"Ya that is what I was thinking too" said Carmen

"Carmen" said familiar voice

"Oh my god" said Carmen turning around

"Just do the smooth turn around and show her those eyes and you'll make her melt" said Aiden

"Chelsea" said Carmen giving the smooth slow motion turn around

"Wow…um hi" said Chelsea

"Hey what you doing here" said Carmen as Aiden shakes his head

"Um it's a store but, I was craving some thing so I came here, why are you here" said Chelsea smiling

"Were having a party tonight" said Carmen

"Oh, cool" said Chelsea

"Um what were you craving" said Carmen

"Ice cream" said Chelsea smiling

"Well lets walk over there" said Carmen" hey I'll be back"

"Ok" said Aiden pushing the cart down the isles

"I miss you a lot" said Chelsea

"I miss you too" said Carmen as they walk

"My dads just a jerk and I hate him" said Chelsea

"Don't hate him ok he just loves you" said Carmen

"Do you love me" said Chelsea

"Ya you and the baby" said Carmen

"It's a girl" said Chelsea

"Really wow" said Carmen

"Ya I found out on Monday" said Chelsea holding her belly

"You're beautiful, you're glowing" said Carmen

"Thank you" said Chelsea kissing her

"Wow" said Carmen

"I'll come by your house when the party is over" said Chelsea

"Ok…wait are we" said Carmen pointing in between them" said Carmen

"oh ya" said Chelsea" nobody can take my bangs away from me"

"Ok love you" said Carmen waving bye

Later that night at the party

"Wow people actually came" said Ashley

"That's what she said" said Aiden laughing as Madison hits him

"Shut up" said Madison

"Hey don't do that man" said Carmen as a kid jumps on the sofa

"Who the fuck is you" said the guy

"Does this tell you" said Carmen turning her hands palms up

"Oh sorry man" said the guy

"That comes in handy so much" said Ashley

"ya" said Spencer" so I heard you talk to Chelsea today"

"Ya" said Carmen "she's coming by when the party is over"

"So me and Carmen were going to get faded do you guys want to, if you don't I understand" said Aiden

"Really" said Ashley

"come on guys well have a that 70's show moment" said Aiden

30 minutes later

"Stop looking at me" said Aiden

"Bitch your crazy" said Ashley" nobody is looking at you"

"Carmen" said Spencer poking her and laughing

"She'll be ok she does that every year" said Ashley

"Ha ha ha" said Spencer just laughing

"Did I miss something" said Madison

"No but its funny" said Spencer

"I never noticed how …" said Aiden stopping mid sentence

"wow" said Carmen popping up from her sleep" I can't feel my face"

"Your funny" said Spencer laughing

"Chica if you don't stop doing that I'm going to hit you" said Madison

"Has any body been out there see if my house is ok" said Carmen

"Kyla's out there" said Ashley

"Oh cool…she's not going to care if they fuck up my house" said Carmen

"Kyla loves you remember" said Ashley

"Oh ha Carmen used to have the biggest crush on kyla and kyla would make her do the dumbest things" said Aiden

"One stupid thing I did like" said Carmen half passed out

"What are you talking about" said Ashley

"I poked your sister" said Carmen

"You what" said Ashley

"We had sexual intercourse and she loved it ask her. She'll tell you the whole story" said Carmen laughing

"Wow" said Aiden

"I'll be right back" said Ashley stumbling up

"Hey….you" said kyla running in to Ashley

"Hey you're self, you drunk" said Ashley

"No just slightly tipsy, why you need a ride home" said kyla

"Just need you to answer a few questions" said Ashley grabbing her sister's hand

"Ashley just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going kiss you, I'm also your sister" said kyla

"Shut up" said Ashley pulling her in the room

"Hey guys" said kyla sitting next to Carmen

"Funny you would sit next to her" said Ashley putting her hand on her chin

"Why" said kyla looking at Carmen

"I told her" said Carmen laughing

"What" said kyla" oh…you didn't know" said kyla patting the top of Carmen head

"No you never told me you had sex with my best friend" said Ashley

"Ya she was good" said kyla playing with Carmen's hair

"Hey I'm taken don't play games" said Carmen

"When" said Ashley

"That doesn't matter" said kyla

"See told you" said Carmen

"Shut up" said Ashley

"Ok listen because I'm only going to tell this story once" said Carmen

"Ok' said Ashley listening

"Started out talking right here putting it down like a mother fucking mack Cinnamon candy all up in my ear.She wanna be down like the D's on the 'lac Slow dancing in the club Her diamonds look like rainbows. She's grindin' on my… She's lookin' for the pot of gold We hop up in that AMG Indeed we in the Westin .She putting' moves on me I could've swore shawty's a wrestler" said Carmen in a sexy voice

"In a falsetto, she's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh!" In a falsetto, she's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh!" said Spencer singing" what it's a good song"

"Ok whatever I don't even want to know" said Ashley

"Fine then" said Carmen

A few hours later

"Oh my house is so fucked up" said Carmen grabbing a garbage bag

"Hey guys" said Chelsea coming in the front door

"Hey" said Carmen hugging her

"You missed it, it was amazing just like I said it would be" said Aiden

"Ya right" said Ashley pushing him

"No Aiden I really did have a good time" said Madison kissing him

"Ya we did" said Spencer smiling and gripping Ashley's hand

"Oh you guys are having like a friends moment "said Chelsea" I think I'm going to cry"

"Funny" said Aiden

"No man she's really going to cry" said Carmen" hormones"

"Shut up" said Chelsea hitting her

TBC


End file.
